Runaway With Me
by TheUnknownMaster
Summary: Fionna is a 16 year old girl, living in a village were she must marry a stranger. After one horrible night, a certain creature of the night helps the young girl have a life other than being some object. ((AU))
1. Chapter 1

**AU fan fiction, everyone is human, the whole thing will probably be in Fionna's point of view. Rated M because of language and scenes. Seriously I have no idea how to rate stories so I'm just guessing.**

* * *

My name is Fionna, I live in a small village ruled by the merciless Lich King, I grew up here with my adoptive sister Cake. My parents died when I was an infant, leaving me abandoned in a cornfield. Cake found me and took me in, and words can not explain how thankful I am for that. We live in small cabin, Cake always tried her best to keep it looking it's best, she planted colorful flowers around the building and decorated the inside with various knick-knacks and paintings.

The village itself was peaceful and friendly, that is if you aren't woman. The female gender was given no respect, men thought of us as objects and used us for their own personal pleasure. Cake refused to tell me what they did, but some part of me hoped I would never find out.

The arrow created a whooshing sound as it flew from the bow I was holding, stopping as it hit a small rabbit not to far away. I gave myself a pat on the back and walked over, the freezing cold snow being crushed under my boots. Thank God I wore my wolf fur vest over my normal blue sweater and darker blue skirt... wearing a skirt in the dead of winter, I cursed under my breath as I remember the day Lich King made it law all ladies must wear skirts at all times. "Jerk." I mumbled, picking up the small bunny I killed by it's long ears and making my way back home.

I turned the last corner to reach my home, looking up and proudly holding my prize high to show my sister, instead of happiness Cake's face showed fear and it looked like she had been crying. I was about to run over when two men, both tall and obviously strong by the way their muscles showed through the un-armored parts of their arms and chests, stepped in front of me. "Excuse me." I tried stepping aside but they matched my actions.

"Don't take her!" Cake shouted, they were here to take me? Where? Why? I dropped the dead animal in my hand and was about to start running to my sister when the man on the left grabbed my sides threw me over his shoulder, his voice was raspy and deep when he spoke, "This young lady is of legal age, the King orders all maidens be married."

"She's 16!" Cake shouted, I could tell by her voice she was crying, even if this man's back was completely blocking my view. I started hitting his back, hoping the man would drop me but he didn't. Damn leather vest, blocking my fists. "Let me go!" I yelled, sitting up a little so it was shouted right in his disgustingly huge ear. The whole situation had gone quiet, that is until he threw the me onto the ground and placed a foot on her stomach, looking down at me with anger boiling in his dark brown eyes. This wasn't good, I mouthed off to a male, a solider to make it worst.

"And who do you think you are miss?!" he asked, his yellow teeth showed as he spoke, "Talking to me like that, you should be ashamed of yourself." his words stung, but I nodded and tried to not break down right there on the cobblestone road. I could tell Cake was watching, her eyes were locked on me. "You're just lucky somebody already paid you off! Because if not, I'd snap your neck faster you little bitch!"

I flinched at his words, swallowing hard to regain my voice before speaking, "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what?" he smirked and pulled me up by the collar of my shirt.

"I'm sorry sir." I mumbled, he nodded and pushed me back, I expected to fall but was caught by to strong arms, and it wasn't the other solider. He was obviously a scout, probably not much older than me. The boy's red hair was in a Mohawk style and his almost bright orange eyes looked down at me it pity. "Flame!" the same man that yelled in my face called out, gesturing to the beaten up carriage waiting on the side on the road for I'm guess us.

"I packed your things." he smiled and handed the green pack to me, "Don't worry, the guy who picked you isn't the worst." he whispered and walked me over to the awaiting carriage and helped me in. I looked around the back stunned, about a dozen of girls my age or a bit older sat quietly. I took a the closest available seat and scanned my eyes for clues on what was going on. Some girls sat together giggling, how could they be excited having been ripped away from their family? Others just stared off into space, but one girl caught my eye, she had a giant cut on her wrist and a black eye. Probably tried to fight back, I'm just glad that solider let me go without any harm.

* * *

**First chappy, wanted to make this were the women are treated poorly, but will Fionna help them? Maybe, maybe not...**

**Until next time, peace and good feelings :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know in the gender-swapped version Marshall has a mom and not a dad but I needed to change it so Hudson is in here.**

* * *

Over the next hour and a half the carriage stopped every now and then, dropping off a girl and then continuing on. Eventually it was just me, sitting alone, deep in thought. Where was I? Where is Cake?

I was abruptly pulled out of my spacing out state when the man from earlier, the same one who yelled at me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the carriage. After taking a minute to regain my balance and see if my arm was broken, I looked up and was immediately met with two black eyes staring down at me, it almost felt like they were sucking out my soul.

"Hello Fionna." the man greeted me, his skin was blue, black hair combed back neatly, and his teeth un-naturally sharp. The business suit he was wearing told me this was not some low-life troll.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to back up, but was stopped by a wall.

"I have my ways." he replied, a solider walked up to his side and he looked over, "What?"

"Where would you like the girl, Mr. Abadeer?" the solider asked him, when the blue skinned man leaned over and whispered something I wasn't able to hear the solider nodded, "Flame, take her upstairs!" he commanded, and the same boy from earlier walked up to me, held my wrist and escorted me into a giant white house.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the home, it could have passed for a castle. The walls lined with protraits of different people, but I could tell they were all related due to the similar features. The red haired boy didn't talk to me, just kept pulling my wrist for me to go faster, I almost slipped on the staircase from him yanking you arm. "Slow down please!"

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a large, wooden door. In the center the name "Hudson Abadeer" was carved in a very fancy looking font, the rest of the door had small carving of demon-like creatures, who would want that in their house? I reached out and opened the door, curious to see what was on the other side. I looked over to see the boy gone, so I stepped inside got a look at the place.

A giant canopy bed sat in the center of the room, a few matching dressers filled up some space closer to the door, and another door was on the right side of the room which I would guess led to the bathroom. Carefully I walked over to the bed, it had white sheets to match the walls and purple pillows.

**_click..._**

The door opened and I spun around to see who it was, but something forcefully pushed me down onto the bed. The man with blue skin, who I'm guessing is Hudson Abadeer, was holding me down to the bed with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice was quiet, he didn't answer so I decided to ask again. But before I could speak my shirt and jacket were ripped right of my body, causing my face to heat up.

"Just be a good little girl." he whispered in my ear, oh god what did he mean? I struggled again his grip but he was to strong, just my luck. Time seemed to go slow as he lifted up my skirt, his cold blue hand about to pull down my panties, what do I do?!

My fist made contact with his nose as I shrieked and Hudson backed up, I sat there shaking and holding up both me hands balled into fists ready for him to try again. "What the fuck was that?!" he shouted, holding his nose. Then I noticed it, blood was running down his chin, his hands were removed from his face and revealed a bloody, crooked nose. "You'll pay for that, Blondie."

I jumped off the bed and bolted for the door, barely shutting it before Hudson could grab my arm. Fear mixed with confusion wouldn't allow me to think straight, and Hudson's swearing and pounding on the door didn't help.

"You ok?" A guy, maybe two or three years older than me, asked. His black hair was messy, he was very pale and had...wait this guy has fangs...?

"N-No." I studdered out, the door started to crack, how was he breaking down this huge wooden door? I looked over to the boy, about to ask for help until I realized he was blushing and staring at my chest.

There I was, shirtless in a black bra, my back to a door and holding it closed for dear life. The crack in the door grew bigger, each time Hudson hit it I was almost sent flying forward.

"How old are you?" I couldn't tell for sure, but I could have sworn there was anger behind that question, toward who I have no idea.

"16, please help me." I plead, I didn't want to sound weak, but the events of today had taken it's toll on me. Silent tears fell down my face as the door finally broke, sending me into the wall across from it. I hit my head, causing everything to go black, but before that I could see a very pissed off Hudson Abadeer coming toward me.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 2, Marshall's here! Before this story gets happy with Fiolee moments and everything there must be sadness and that junk, to help build character relationship and better the plot. Ya know, all that writing stuff.**


End file.
